I Can Make It Through The Rain Theresa Style
by ashes of roses1
Summary: A song fic (Mariah Carey's "I can make it through the rain")! Theresa moves on and away from Ethan and sings to tell about it! Definitely for Ethan haters! I'm gonna use this same song for another character soon. please r/r. thanks.


"Why don't YOU sing a song for us, Mrs. Crane," a guest told Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald  
Crane as she was hosting another one of the Crane family dinner parties. "I hear you sing  
well, and I'm sure you're better than the provided entertainment." Everyone in town  
had come to that dinner party that night, including her ex-boyfriend Ethan Winthrop and  
his new wife, Gwen Hotchkiss.   
  
"All right," Theresa said after a moment's thought. She took the microphone from  
the band and without hesitation, chose the song she wanted to sing. The song that she felt  
described her lately. Or at least she hoped it did.   
  
Theresa had been in love with Ethan Winthrop for a long time now. He was just  
about to ask her to marry him ... again, until he got word that Gwen was pregnant. Being  
the noble person that he was, he changed his mind and asked for Gwen's hand in marriage.  
It broke Theresa's heart but she was slowly getting over it. She had to.   
Bringing the microphone close to her lips, Theresa began to belt out the tune that  
she had memorized so intently, Mariah Carey's "I Can Make It Through The Rain":  
  
When you get caught in the rain with no where to run  
When you're distraught and in pain without anyone  
When you keep crying out to be saved  
But nobody comes and you feel so far away  
That you just can't find your way home  
You can get there alone  
It's okay, what you say is   
  
~~ Theresa's voice began to hit a high-pitch as the chorus came up.  
Her eyes travelled through the room as it scanned her many admirers. ~~  
  
I can make it through the rain   
I can stand up once again on my own   
And I know that I'm strong enough to mend  
And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith   
And I live one more day and I make it through the rain   
  
~~ She preached to herself the words that she was singing. I CAN  
make it through... I will stand up again... I am strong.~~  
  
And if you keep falling down don't you dare give in  
You will arise safe and sound, so keep pressing on steadfastly   
And you'll find what you need to prevail   
What you say is   
  
~~ Her eyes danced through the crowd but not once did it land on  
Ethan's. She was different now. There was no way she was going to give in  
and be the same girl she once was. A girl who risked her own life for his.  
A life that he now didn't want to be a part of. ~~  
  
I can make it through the rain   
I can stand up once again on my own   
And I know that I'm strong enough to mend  
And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith   
And I live one more day and I make it through the rain   
  
~~ Ethan stared at her in amazement. She had such a beautiful  
voice. Deep down he still loved her. But he also knew that he had wronged  
her. And he couldn't take it back. ~~  
  
And when the rain blows, as shadows grow close don't be afraid  
There's nothing you can't face   
And should they tell you you'll never pull through  
Don't hesitate, stand tall and say-ay-yeah-yeah-hey-ey-yeah   
  
~~ A cold shiver went down Ethan's spine as he realized that  
Theresa was singing that song about him. He was the rain that she was going  
to overcome. She had put her heart and soul into singing it. Every pain he  
had caused her was being overcome through the high pitch of her voice as it  
echoed through his ears. ~~  
  
I can make it through the rain   
I can stand up once again on my own   
And I know that I'm strong enough to mend  
And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith   
And I live one more day and I make it through the rain   
  
~~ Theresa's face grew into a smile as her inner strength grew  
after every lyric escaped her lips. She didn't need Ethan. She was strong  
on her own.~~   
  
I can make it through the rain  
And stand up once again  
And I live one more day   
And I can make it through the rain  
(Yes you can)   
You're gonna make it through the rain  
  
~~ Theresa knew that she would make it through this rain. She also  
knew that there was a rainbow waiting for her on the other side. ~~  
  
{a/n: cute ending huh? i hope u liked it. it's my first fic that only  
focuses on theresa. enjoy and r/r please. thanks.} 


End file.
